<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we all live in Spain minus the S by SunPudu_Goose_Goose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741033">we all live in Spain minus the S</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunPudu_Goose_Goose/pseuds/SunPudu_Goose_Goose'>SunPudu_Goose_Goose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ill add more tags the more we get into the story, Kingdom AU but more confusing, M/M, My tags suck but im getting better bear with me, Prince Mark, Slow Burn, Thief Haechan, We dont see mark for first few chapters sorry, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, extra SLOW Slow burn, markhyuck, might have a mental breakdown we'll see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunPudu_Goose_Goose/pseuds/SunPudu_Goose_Goose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had told Donghyuck that one day he would find himself working for the royal gaurd instead of stealing from people off the streets, he would laugh at you. bonus points hed laugh even harder if you said he'd fall for the awkward but kind prince Mark Lee. He hated snobby rich people.</p><p>Or  a Thief, a witch, and gang leader come up with the great idea to go undercover working in the Royal Gaurd. </p><p>O-O please this was such a random idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we all live in Spain minus the S</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aight so ima try to keep this short and say these first 3 chapters arent going to be as action heavy as i originally planned because i wanna take it a bit slow to introduce the living situations and characters a bit better before we rush to the the good parts so bear wth me if it seems a little slow. Thanks for giving this fic a chance its one of my first. I also dont have a beta reader helpin me out so for now the editing is done by me, if you see any spelling mistakes or anything feel free to let me know in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get back here you son of a bitch!” a man shouted in the distance</p><p>Donghyuck paid it no mind, for him it was routine by now. He would go by the nearest shops, lurking to see if anyone had any valuable items that he deemed they had no use owning. His family needed food and if that meant he had to use his way with words to manipulate someone into letting him “borrow” their belongings. He would do it in a heartbeat.</p><p>The city was the poorest by far in the kingdom and was well known for its high crime, what else are you to do when work is scarce and food is short? </p><p>Donghyuck ran down the dull and cold alleyways that lead him away from the markets and more towards The Slums of the city, he could feel the chill of the breeze as he was running and slightly shivered at it, it was the beginning of winter and would only get colder. He passed by a few more small shops as he maneuvered around the city, its familiar scent of ash and coal still pungent within the air around him as he breathed in and out. </p><p>Through the years of growing up in poverty, Donghyuck had adapted to sprinting and running for long amounts of time whenever he would run off from people he stole from. </p><p>As he rounded another corner in the low lit alleyway, he came across the shop that had grown accustomed to seeing him, as he was a regular around here. It was an small but homely looking antique shop. He would usually trade in his findings that seemed like they might be worth something to the store owner, who would never ask questions as to how Donghyuck had attained any of the items he was trading in, Donghyuck liked people like him. People who don't ask questions.</p><p>He came to a light jog as he approached the door of the shop, the sign on the door that had been turned on saying ‘Open’ was lit, its soft orange tones that contrasted nicely to the washed out brown hues that painted the wood of the outside of the shop. Donghyuck walked through the door, the same way he had for years now, the small bells that jingled as the door swung open, alerting the store owner and just like routine, he was making his way from the storage room at the back over to the front counter.</p><p>“Hey old man, I got some stuff for you,” Donghyuck said, smiling when he saw the store keeper’s face slightly twitch at the nickname.</p><p>“You know im only 25 right?,” he sighed,  </p><p>“Ya but old man sounds better, suits your face more in my opinion,” Donghyuck replied ever so casually, it had become almost like routine for him to annoy the shop keeper.</p><p>He smirked when he caught Mr.Moon muttering something close to “kids these days don't ever learn to respect their elders,” under his breath as he shook his head.</p><p>Nevertheless, like always, the man would always put up with him, which Donhyuck took advantage of.</p><p>“So what can I do for you kid?” Mr.Moon asked </p><p>“How much would you give me for these” Donghyuck asked as he started to take out the items he has snatched from today and lay them onto the counter for the man to see. A couple bracelets, a ring, and necklace with a weirdly colored green and purple jewel pendant that seemed glow a slightly different color whenever you turned it. </p><p>“I can offer you about fifty coins for both the bracelets and the ring, but the necklace I cant offer a price for, It doesn't look like any particular jewel I know of,” the store owner sighed, taking out his circular lensed glasses to take a closer look at the items.</p><p>“No worries, Ill take you up on the offer,” Donghyuck said as he pushed the objects forward and began to pocket the necklace, maybe he could just sell it to some random person on the way home. The money offered to him alone was enough to buy about a weeks worth of food for a family of three, today was a good day. Usually he would earn between twenty to thirty coins from the items he found or stole. This time he decided to explore the richer area of the city and take his chances in swindling the richer classes out of their belongings.</p><p>As he started to make his way out he heard the bells of the door jingle again, signaling that someone else had entered. He had never seen this man around before, but judging from the clothing he wore, he must've been well off. His skin was smooth and pale, and his jawline was sharp. The clothes he wore complimented his crimson colored hair quite well, why would someone who looked so rich and pampered be visiting this part of town? He looks like hes just begging to get mugged tonight. Despite the fact that this man looked like a wallet walking with two legs, his features told Donghyuck that he shouldn't mess with him, he was slightly intimidating, even when he wasn't looking directly at Donghyuck. </p><p>“Mr.Moon…,” The man said trailing off, his eyes sweeping over his surroundings until he spotted Donghyuck.</p><p>“And this is…?” he asked, eyes looking back at the store owner. Although his voice sounded as if he was asking a question, his eyes told a different more hidden message within them, as if demanding an answer to which the shop owner suddenly turned a bit frantic at his question.</p><p>“ah, aha, this is Donghyuck, hes a regular here and supplies half of my Jewelry stock as it is at the moment.” he said with a bit of a forced chuckle.</p><p> Donghyuck had never seen him sound this unsettled, sure he was sometimes awkward at times, but he had never seen Mr.Moon look so worked up over a simple question. Whatever it was, he wouldn't question it. He supposes we all had our secrets to keep that others didn't really need to know.</p><p>“Well, I’ll see you next time Mr.Moon, It looks like your going to be busy tonight sir.” Donghyuck said as he waved his hand. He figured if he stayed any longer that he’d find himself in more trouble than he needed to be in, a gut instinct he’d developed living in the type of area he navigates through daily. Sometimes you see things you shouldn't have, things that your life depended on keeping your mouth shut. This man gave him that vibe, and Donghyuck wasn't going to stick around for it.</p><p>As he headed to exit the building he took on last quick look back and caught the gaze of Mr.Moon who had been watching him leave, he gave a small smirk and winked at him before he closed the door, but not before he heard someone inside give a loud laugh at his antics. It most certainly wasn't Mr.Moon who had let that out, he had never been a fan of his flirty antics. It must have been the man who Donghyuck had now subconsciously stuck to calling a Walking Wallet.</p><p>He hadn't noticed how late it had gotten on him until he saw the soft fade of blue left from the little bits of sunlight that had escaped from under the cover of the mountains nearby, and the transition of dark navy blues and purples begin to set into the night sky. The dimly lit lights that the city had put up around, flickering from years of weathering and usage. The chill of winter had finally began to fully settle in during the night time, his breathes leaving little puffs every time he exhaled. Moving through the path it took to get home, even with the dim lighting of the time of day he knew how to get back home, He knew this city like the back of his hand.</p><p>It didn't take long for him to walk home, he had stopped at the doorstep, or what was supposed to be his doorstep. His house was made of old wood and metal scraps his family had foraged from the city dumps nearby. His doorstep from nothing more than a worn out rug with the faded out words reading ‘Welcome Home’, most likely also taken from the big garbage dump near his house. Nevertheless he was grateful that he at least had a roof to sleep under, it wasn't uncommon to see people sleep on the cold cobblestone or on wooden benches where he lived. </p><p>He unlocked the door and twisted the handle, opening the door. What greeted him inside was nothing short of normal, but never failed to warm his heart at the sight.</p><p>“Mom! Hyuckie is home! Mom! Mom!”  His little brother screeched, Hyuck could hear his little brother’s loud stomps running toward him as his brother practically tackled him, pulling him into a hug.</p><p>“What did you bring back this time Hyuckie? Did you find anything cool again?!” his brother looked up at him with big doe eyes that had dug a soft spot in Donghyuck’s heart, his bare feet were jumping up and down in excitement. </p><p>Donghyuck was really the only one in the family who ventured into the city, his mother who couldn't walk due to illness, mainly stuck at home and busied herself looking after his brother, and his brother, too young to yet fully venture outside mostly stayed home where his mother could look after him or went along with his mom to the dumps to look for anything usable.</p><p>Donghyuck took out the necklace with a crystal pendant he had pocketed earlier and put it in the hands of his little brother.</p><p>“Here, you can keep this. I found this just today,” Donghyuck said, his brother silent and inspecting the necklace with a look of wonder and awe.</p><p>“Jisung come on and help me set up the table, We’re having sweet potatoes and rice for dinner today..” His mother called from across the room.</p><p>“But mom, we always eat the same things for dinner, cant we eat something else?” Jisung whined, Donghyuck’s heart dropped at this.They didn't have the money to buy any other food other than rice and sweet potatoes, usually in bulk because it was cheaper and lasted longer. Donghyuck swore that tomorrow he would try to bring back a few treats for his brother, he always had a soft spot for him.</p><p>Frowning his mother simply started to warm up leftovers from yesterday, not responding to the question Jisung already knew the answer to. With a sigh Jisung put the necklace he was given into the pocket of his worn down shorts, which he had long overgrown, Donghyuck noted that next time he enter the city he find Jisung some new clothes if he could.</p><p> Donghyuck began to take off his coat, worn down from years of usage, and walked over to the middle of the one room house to sit down. His mother placed the food on the plate Jisung had set in front of him, although he wasn't a big fan of eating the same items for dinner longer a few weeks straight, its all they had. He reminded himself of how real the reality of starving for days on end within the city was, he considered himself lucky there was even food in front of him.</p><p>“So how was work today?” His mother asked solemnly.</p><p>He stilled. She still after all this time believed that Donghyuck had found a small job in the city, rather than the reality that he was nothing more than a good thief, and Donghyuck would keep the truth to himself for as long as he could. He didn't want to ruin the sense of pride his mother showed in her features whenever she asked about his job in the city.</p><p>“It was a bit tiring today but nothing out of the norm,” he replied back smoothly, as he shoved a small spoonful of rice into his mouth.</p><p>His mother sighed “I know, it must be so hard working so late into the night everyday, but im proud of you son.”</p><p>“Ever since your dad died you’ve stepped into his shoes as best as you possibly could and for that im grateful. Im proud to have you as my son Donghyuck.” his mother said staring at her plate of food.</p><p>Yep. He was definitely never going to let her find out about his real job. Ever.</p><p>“You know, Jisung is about old enough to qualify for a job so tomorrow if you can I want you to see if you can find him a place to work in the city.” She said suddenly, not looking up from her plate of food.</p><p>Donghyuck dropped his spoon. No. He would not let his brother who was barely 10 years old work. Even if child labor wasnt really illegal in his city, his brother did not need to experience the hardships and crime of the city. What if someone kidnapped him? Or even worse, a more well known crime to happen to people, killed and sold for his organs.</p><p>“No.” he replied simply but with conviction. He would rather not run the risk of his brother possibly getting hurt out in th streets of the city. Especially a city like the one they live in. It was dangerous enough for him to work the way he does, and hes made more than a few enemies at the expense of his mistakes. He wouldn't give them an opportunity to try and extract their revenge on him through his brother.</p><p>“Donghyuck, that wasn't a question, tomorrow you are taking Jisung out.”</p><p>Donghyuck stood up suddenly, startling both his mom and his brother.</p><p>“I said no for a reason. Its too dangerous out there!” Donghyuck said, trying to keep his composure and rationalise to his mother his point.</p><p>“Jisung cant just stay cooped up in this falling apart house forever! And eventually he will have to go outside to work at some point. All im asking you is to take him along with you so that hes more prepared when he finally does have to go out!.” His mother replied, slightly raising her voice. <br/>“And I’m telling you that its too dangerous for someone his age! Tell me, what am I to do if suddenly he goes missing from me? From us? What would you do!” Donghyuck responded back. Jisung was looking at his family fight about him with wide eyes.</p><p>“He wont go missing because he’s with you! If your a good brother you will be able to protect him!” his mother yelled, her patience running thin.</p><p>“And even if im near him to protect him, that still doesn't guarantee he cant get hurt! I’ve seen kids kidnapped right in front of my eyes and I couldn't stop them! But then again you wouldnt understand because you can barely walk straight without holding Jisung’s hand!” Donghyuck finally yelled. </p><p>Ouch. He’d hit a soft spot for his mom and he instantly regretted using her vulnerability against her as soon as he saw the anger in her face get replaced with hurt. His mother had slowly begun to loose her ability to walk due to her illness, and it would only progress to get worst because they couldn't afford medical treatment. Donghyuck remembers resenting the king and the rich people within his kingdom for this, because of them, they were denied any type of aid. They had managed to make the already well established and rich even richer at the price of denying the poorer classes who needed the help more, neglected.</p><p>At that moment he decided it was best he clear his mind, he needed time to think about this.</p><p>He silently went to grab his coat and opened the door to go outside.</p><p>“Wait!” He heard Jisung shout at him, but he closed the door and walked out before hear anymore.</p><p>Donghyuck needed time to clear his mind and think. He was always a bit overprotective of his family, especially after the way his father had died. Donghyuck did not ever want to be the cause of another family members death, but maybe his mother was right, He cant protect his brother forever and keep him inside the house. He knew that if he was in the same position as Jisung he would have already been trying to think up ways to sneak out the house, and it would be much better to know the dangers than not if that where to ever happen.</p><p>He started walking towards the central part of the city and away from The Slumps. A city like his never slept, he was sure there were more than a few places to stop by for a while. As Donghyuck rounded another corner, he found himself walking along the cobblestone sidewalk, the city was wide awake at this time, the gamblers and party goers who loved to go dancing at around this time of night, all making their way down the streets, crowding and passing by Donghyuck. He saw a few horse carriages pass by him on the street. Everyone who went outside around this time usually either had some shady business to deal or were out to get drunk, there was no inbetween.<br/>Trying to avoid and get away from the busy crowd of the night time streets in the central part of his city, he decided to head towards the local river nearby. A lot of people during the day liked to swim and be escorted by miniature row boats on it, but during the night not a lot of people came near it. </p><p>When Donghyuck finally made his way to the river, he stopped with a sigh. It was so beautiful and serene at this time of day, dim yellows and oranged from the lights nearby reflecting off the water. It was peaceful. But it wouldn't be for long.</p><p>Donghyuck felt a hand lightly tug on right coat sleeve.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>7 pages of wriing on google docs is hella short dammm i never noticed until now.....</p><p>haha...I know its a bit short but i plan to update pretty soon after this so i hope you guys stick around.</p><p>Yall can find me on insta im @goose_gooseee 0_0 feel free to say or some shit. </p><p>Please comment aswell if you want, i love reading comments :D  ill try to respond back to any questions hehe.....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>